together?
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: When Austin and Ally are about to graduate. Ally asked Austin a question. Will Austin open up to her and tell her what she wants to hear? Read to find out! (Way better then it sounds!) Please read and review :) ONE SHOT COMPLETE :)


_**ALLY'S POV**_

I was talking to Austin. Yes, Austin my best friend. He had blond hair, Brown eyes. He was 6"2' (I don't know how is so tall when I'm so short... Lucky!)

Where are my manners I am Allison Dawson. Ally for short. I am about 5"3' (A/N Sorry I don't know there exact hights!) I have brown hair with caramel color at the bottom. I have brown eyes. And I love music.

"Hey Austin, Will we know each other after graduation?" I asked him hoping that we would. I don't what I would do with out Austin. We are graduating in about a month and I don't want to lose him.

"Als, W-" But he was cut off by Cassidy, of course... It's not that I don't like her, It's just that I dislike her.

You see Austin and her dated a little bit (I will admit I was a little jealous. But I had a write to be, Right?) Anyways, She was cheating on him and when I told Austin he was mad, Yelling and everything. Austin asked Cassidy but then she lied. Austin had enough. He broke up with her and she has been rude ever since then.

"You won't even know eachother after graduation. Face it, Your little whatever it is you guys have is going to end." She said with a smirk. I didn't want her to see me upset so I huig Austin and hid my face a little. Austin knew I was upset so he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Cassidy, Leave Ally alone. Just go. We both know that you don't want to be here. Go and ask your friends for yearbook autographs or something. Leave me and Ally alone. And for the record. We are best friends. Nothing you say or do is going to change that." Austin said looking mad at her. I felt my heart shatter a little bit knowing that he will always be my best friend and nothing will ever change that..

Yes I have a crush on Austin but he is never going to find out. I looked a little and saw Cassidy mad and then she left. Finally.!

I pulled away a little from Austin and looked him in the eye. "Is that true? Are we never going to see eachother again." I asked already feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"oh course it's not true Als. Maybe it is true for her but she don't know us.. Als, We were best friends since First grade when I broke you pencil and you were crying. I was comforting you and we agreed to be best friends. I was with you through your first heart-break. When all you wanted to do was sit on the couch watching disney movies with eating ice cream. I was your first kiss. I was your first best friend, Well first friend. I was there for your first period. I was there and when shopping with you when you needed your bra's, and that was embarrassing."

He said getting a couple of chuckles out of me. I thought he was done. But he wasn't.

"I was there for you when you started riding a bike. I was there for you when you finished reading 'the fault in our stars.' I was there for everything small and big thing in your life. I was there for you when you were in that car crash. I was there for you when you mom and dad, well you know.. I was there with you through every good and bad moment. And I am not planning on missing any of them in the future either. I don't care what I would have to do. Nothing and I mean _**NOTHING**___is going to get in the way of Austin and Ally."

Austin finished with a big smile. I was against a locker. with him in front of me. I had tears in my eyes. He was right. He was 100% Right. He was there for me through everything. He was there when I needed and didn't really need him. He is perfect. He has been there for me and I have never even thanked him for any of it. He just told me everything I always dreamed of hearing and I am just standing here to shocked to say anything.

I was about to reply I was. But then I saw him moving closer leaning in. Is it possible that he might like me. Next thing I know i fell lips on mine. I didn't know what it was. but in this kiss I started to think of my first kiss. It was with Austin. We wanted our first kisses to see what the big deal was so we kissed. I felt sparks. I started to kiss him back and then there was no sparks... At all. They all turned into fire works.

He slowly pulled away. My eyes were still closed and I Felt his forehead on mine and when I opened my eyes I looked at him and he was already looking at me.

"So, , What was that for?" I asked smirking. With Austin even if it was the most awkward thing we wold still joke about it.

"Just because you beautiful. Als, Would you go out with me?" I was stunned to say the least...

But I just kissed him back. When we pulled away everyone was clapping. Trish was screaming Finally! And Dez was recording.

"Dez, How long have you been recording?" I asked him.

"OH since Austin's little speech about never leaving you and all you went through. Trust me you're going to thank me when you are showing you kids it." He said like It was obvious. I just hugged Austin. Looking at everyone. I knew Austin was right. We would always be together no matter what. Whether we are in school, miles apart, anything.

We are Austin and Ally. Nothing can come between us.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I do not own anything but the plot. I don't own the Fault in our stars. But it's an amazing book!**_

_**Please review it would mean the world to know what you think! **_


End file.
